In recent years, there has been proposed a method of forming a fine pattern in the semiconductor device by utilizing a phenomenon that a material is phase-separated in a self-organizing manner and a particular regular alignment pattern is formed. For example, it has been known that a first recess with a first width is formed in a first region, a second recess with a second width that is wider than the first width is formed in a second region, block copolymers that are different in number average molecular weight are supplied to the first recess and the second recess to be phase-separated such that multiple phases are aligned in a line manner. Then, a particular phase is selectively removed out of those phase-separated and the process object is etched using the remaining phase as a mask to form two types of line-and-space pattern having different widths in the first region and the second region.
In supplying the block copolymers to the first recess and the second recess, the block copolymers are supplied in the form of a solution in which the block copolymers are dissolved in a predetermined solvent. Therefore, the solution supplied in the first recess and the second recess directly diffuses into the entire first recess and second recess.
By the way, in general in semiconductor devices, contact holes (the via holes) are connected to the line-and-space pattern wiring formed as described above. However, there has been no proposal of the technique for forming the contact holes that are different in radius in accordance with multiple types of the line-and-space patterns that are different in width.